What Lies Ahead
by TrippandFall
Summary: Imagine Lizzie and Darcy as best friends. How would their world be shaken when Lizzie marries a rich and powerful man who abuses her. Especially since Darcy was harboring feelings that went deeper then just a platonic friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The screeching of the kettle finally brought them back to reality. Both so absorbed in each other, and their pain that at first the sound rang deaf upon their ears.

"Tell me what happened, Lizzy?" Asked a somber Darcy after moving the kettle from the heat.

"Darce, I hardly know what happened, it was like something inside me snapped, I couldn't take any more and if I did, it was going to be more then my own blood on me." She replied indicating the blood seeping from her hairline onto her smooth cheek.

That snapped his attention back to her face, the one he avoided looking at for fear of what he was going to see there. And she was right; her left temple had a gash about a finger's length near her hairline. His heart constricted painfully as she fought for the composure that she was determined to show him rather than the mess that was swirling through her. She was in shock, pure and simple. Will crossed the chasm and pulled her to him, holding her close, comforting her as he felt her tremble in his strong arms.

"Let's get that cleaned up, Lizzy. Follow me."

He steadied her gently, clasping his hands over her upper arms. The motion shook Lizzy out of her trance for but a moment, and then he was leading her down the hall through his bedroom into his spacious master bath. Sitting her softly on the edge of his sunken tub, Will turned to find his first aid supplies.

Discovering them some time later, in the far back of his bathroom cabinet, Darcy quietly cursed to himself over the amount of time it took to locate. Pulling out the antiseptic and a smooth cotton pad he turned to Elizabeth. Her eyes were closed and even though the blood had obscured her cheek and she had a rather nasty looking bruise forming, she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He stood and stared for a moment, caught in a trance by her being there with him, even after all the hurtful things they had yelled all those years ago. The pain lingered even if the words had faded.

The silence in the room started to be deafening and Lizzy slowly opened her eyes. They caught Williams as he stared and she blushed as the thoughts in her head were most likely different from his. Little did she know was that while she had been reminiscing on the way he opened his door earlier, the way he looked and smelled was heaven to her senses. She couldn't fathom that his thoughts mirrored her own. Jarred from the memories, Will knelt down in front of her.

"This may sting a bit" declared Will

Sucking in her breath, he was right, it burned like hell. Grasping for composure she shut her eyes again and focused on her breathing.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" he whispered brokenly.

"No, no it's fine, you warned me didn't you." Bit out Lizzy.

Darcy couldn't place what she meant by him warning her. Was it the warning issued now or the one that flew from his lips just a few short years past? Darcy chose not to dwell on that fact in this moment. No, what really mattered was that his Elizabeth was here, she chose him to run to when it had all fallen apart. He shook his head, even though in his heart he called her his, she was not. She had belonged to that man. That was the word belonged, owned. Not equal, valued, cherished, and priceless. Which she was, all those things and more. Returning his thoughts to the present he spoke to her.

"I'm sure the kettle is still hot, let's get a cup of tea in you. Mint still your favorite?" asked Darcy.

"You and your English sensibilities, no matter what is wrong a cup of tea will fix absolutely anything, right. Yes, mint is still my favorite, but you hate the stuff so I doubt you will have it" answered Lizzy.

"Don't doubt what you don't know, I'm a sentimental man, I keep mint stocked for this very reason. I knew some day you would be here." William stiffly replied.

Lizzy fumed at this. He knew she would show up beaten and bloody on his doorstep, he knew? Her marriage caused strife between them but his haughty attitude hadn't changed at all. Her former best friend, no Lizzy corrected this in her mind; he was still her best friend, they just hadn't agreed for a while now on the path of life she had chosen. But he was so sure he was right, he kept mint tea for when it had all crumbled on top of her.

Darcy recognized the silence, this was her tactic. She felt too many words were wasted when arguing. If a fight with her was long and drawn out it meant she was having a bit of fun at your expense, not truly angry just mildly miffed. Their last fight had been of the second variety, the one in which he could tell she was truly angry. It had lasted a few sentences and then years of silence ensued. It was the same strategy she was using tonight. He realized he must correct the situation before it got any worse.

Softening his tone Will spoke: "Actually, Giana likes the sampler boxes, I always end up with strange herbal mixes that the corporations pawn off in those, apparently mint is distasteful to the rest of the world as it is to Giana."

Lizzy chuckled at this. Giana always wanted to try something new. And also had a lack of decision making it seemed.

"Well for that I'm entirely grateful" replied Lizzy accepting the olive branch he had extended.

Opening the cabinet where his cups were located, Darcy could feel her eyes on him. Wishing it was better circumstances that she had appeared, he wondered what to do next. Besides her rather cryptic explanation earlier, he didn't truly know what had happened causing her to show up late at night at his apartment. He was guessing it dealt with her creep of a husband, but Darcy never liked to assume anything.

Turning around mug in hand he opened the drawer with his variety of tea. Like he said earlier he had mint, so pulling out the packet he tore off the top and plunked the bag into the empty cup. Next, he filled it almost to the brim with the scalding water. Sliding it to her on the island he warned her it was very hot and to be careful.

"Thanks, and thank you again for you know," Lizzy pointed to her forehead.

"Not a problem, not a problem at all, I'm glad it wasn't worse, it may still scar though. Is there anything else I can do, would you like to take a shower, maybe?"

Lizzy looked down, noticed her body was nicked and bruised and just a tinge dirty from rolling around on the floor. Then she noticed the tear in her dress, they had been at a party before the fight. She was still in her cherry red satin mini dress; he had insisted she wear, along with the too high for her sandals.

"A shower would be wonderful, but I would have to impose on your hospitality further, as I have forgotten my weekend bag," she replied wryly.

That was when Darcy noticed the dress; the dress was gorgeous on her. But the dress wasn't her style it was another dramatic change to the woman he knew before. It was too tight, too short and the heels looked painful. It wasn't something Lizzy would have picked out for herself, but she was still classy in it. Hell she could be classy in a garbage bag. Darcy shook himself out of the mental stupor he was caught in.

"No imposition, I'm glad you're here, really. Why don't you shower in the master I will get you a t-shirt and find some shorts of Giana's? Feel free to use anything, and the towels are on the top shelf of the cabinet."

"Thank you" she simply replied.

At that she set her empty mug down and retraced her steps to the bathroom. It was really gorgeous, almost like an in-home spa. Seeing the shower she was eager to feel the heat upon her skin and hopefully remove the soreness that had set in from her beating.

She turned on the shower, letting it get hot. As she reached for her zipper in the back, a shooting pain shot through her arm causing her to cry out. It was at that moment that Will had retrieved some articles of clothing.

"Elizabeth, are you ok? What's wrong?"

She opened the door, tears swimming in her eyes after her excursion to get out of the stupid dress left her arm throbbing.

"It seems I have injured my arm as well and can't seem to get out of this thing" she said indicating her dress.

"At your service milady, turn around and we will get you free." Darcy said trying to ease her pain and embarrassment.

Cautiously she turned around thinking that chivalry was not dead like they said. When she was turned around was when Darcy noticed the purpling bruise in the shape of a man's hand beginning to from on her porcelain shoulder. Anger boiled up inside him, her perfect skin was marred. Her husband had done this. The man that had sworn to cherish, honor and respect her had beaten her, used her, and she had barely gotten away. Gently pulling her to him, he wrapped his arms lightly across her middle, lest he hurt her more. Then, he buried his face in her hair. After a breath or two he moved her hair aside and placed tender kisses under her ear and along her neck, whispering the ways he would avenge her, telling her just how special she was and how thankful he was that she had chosen him to run to. He told her that he would give her anything, all she had to do was ask and it would be hers. And then there was silence both of them reminiscing on the past, what was done led to what happened now and how the future would be better now that the two lost souls had found each other.

After a time spent in quiet contemplation, Darcy moved back, unzipped her dress, like nothing had happened and said: "The shower is still hot, but it probably won't be for long, I suggest you get in."

Turning to face him, she was holding up her unzipped dress with her good hand. Instead of speaking, her eyes flashed the appreciation she felt.

He was right, the shower was still hot and it felt glorious. She examined her body, searching for more injuries. Each new one she found terrified her, thinking of what could have happened. The water had started to cool so she reluctantly gave up the search and finished up. Stepping out she realized that William had left some clothes for her on the edge of the sink. Choosing only to put her panties back on and ignoring her bra she gently put the clothes on. The shorts must have been Giana's since they were pink and had _juicy _written across the back. Expecting the same of the shirt she was surprised to discover it was one of Will's from college. It was soft and smelt deliciously like him. Slipping into it she sighed and couldn't believe how her life had gotten so bad. Padding her way out of the bathroom and into Will's bedroom she debated as to whether she should go find him or wait for him here. She didn't want to look like she was snooping so she crossed the room to the bed and set on the edge of it. Thinking that Will would eventually find her here.

She was very tired and it was very late, so she had moved from sitting on the edge to curl up in the middle. Waiting for Will seemed like an eternity, so she closed her eyes reassuring herself she was only resting them for a moment.

Ten minutes had passed, and Will approached his bedroom. He listened but didn't hear the shower so he hoped he wasn't going to surprise her by walking in. Going through the door, he stopped. There curled on his bed was his Lizzy. In his mind she was right where she was supposed to be. Not wanting to wake her up and knowing rest was the best thing for her, he got himself ready for bed as well. After he was done, he turned to the bed and pulled the covers loose and carefully moved Lizzy under them. With that he turned off the light and crawled in himself. Hoping to forget this day and chase his fantasy's revolving her into his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_4 years earlier_

"Come on, Lizzy! Please, I'm begging you here. Will you go with me tonight, I need a date and I can't stomach another of these functions with Anne" cajoled Darcy.

"Oh, so it's so boring you want to drag me into your misery as well. No! That was not how I was planning on spending my evening and besides Darce, when you ask a girl to one of your functions you have to give her time to prepare. First of all, I don't have a dress. Second my polish is chipped on my nails. Normally that wouldn't matter but I would be eaten alive by your so-called society friends" Lizzy replied.

"Those are your reasons, no dress and a bad paint job. Psh, you're such a girl."

"No you're the girl"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Dang it Lizzy! How do you always win those? Never mind, what if I told you I had taken care of the dress; so now you have time to paint your nails."

"Now I'm impressed and a little pissed off at you assumption that I would go with you tonight. What if I would have had a date? Would you expect me to cancel on him?"

"Seriously, I would know if you had a date and besides your manicure wouldn't be chipped if you did."

"God, you are a girl. Ok what about this, how did you know what size of dress to buy me and what if it's totally hideous and I can't wear it?"

"You wear a four; you've worn a four since I've known you. That wasn't the hard part. The hard part was fleeing the over eager shop assistants while I was trying to buy you a dress. And it won't be hideous because if it was it would reflect badly on me." Darcy replied while trying to mask his smirk.

"Fine, what time is the function?" conceded Lizzy.

"At seven sharp."

"Well I better go attempt to salvage whatever you bought me."

And with that she left the room, all the while Darcy was barely hiding the grin on his face. He was finally getting what he wanted his Lizzy was going with him on a date.

_Present Day_

It was the whimpering that woke him up first. Disoriented his mind flailed to comprehend what was going on. Then he remembered, Lizzy was here with him once again, his beautiful precious Lizzy here in his home. Then he realized she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Lizzy, darling what is it?" whispered Darcy as he pulled her closer.

"Do not touch me, get away now!" Shouted Lizzy in the quiet of the apartment.

Darcy instantly pulled back, fears of what happened to her ringing in his mind. That was when he realized he had been utterly stupid. So stupid in fact he couldn't believe his ignorance. Lizzy was badly hurt not only physically but emotionally as well. His first course of action should have been to take pictures of her injuries so the law could screw the bastard that did this to a wall. His second step should have been to call the police or to take her to them. What had he done instead? He rejoiced that she had come here, had paid little attention to her behavior, and now looking back she wasn't acting in a way that the old Lizzy would have.

Turning back to the present he set about trying to rectify the situation. Not knowing the extent that her husband had abused her, he felt he should be fully clothed rather than just the boxers he was wearing. Moving slowly so as not to disturb Lizzy as she had calmed down and returned to a relative peaceful sleep he slid out of the king bed.

Gingerly he approached his closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a long-sleeved sweatshirt from college as well as a white t-shirt, and slipped into his cross-trainers. As he stepped out of the closet, he saw Lizzy sitting up in his bed the sheet pulled to her chest. She was trembling.

"William what's going on?" Lizzy timidly asked

Darcy was thrown back in time that was the same question Giana asked him when he had to go into her room late the night their parents died. He wondered if Lizzy remembered that. She was there when he got the call from the police. She had been his only solace, and rock when he was trying to comfort his sister. Trying to put on the brave and courageous face when he felt his world was coming apart. She was there and pulled him through that time, so he would be here for her no matter what she asked.

"I've been an idiot, we need to photograph your injuries, and we need to see the police. I can't believe how stupid I was when I saw you. It had been such a long time, and to see you at my door my heart about burst. But if we are going to get your husband for this we need to act." Declared Darcy decidedly.

"You were happy to see me?" questioned Lizzy.

"God, yes, Elizabeth. I'd never thought I'd see you again. He took you away and I felt that my life wasn't worth living. I'd kept living just so I could see if you were happy, because that's all I ever wanted."

"Do you have any clothes for me to wear; I want to get this over with. I want to be happy again too."

**A/N: Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I'd never realized that this story would receive such a tremendous response! For all those who review you brought some good questions. I know Elizabeth seems a bit OOC. And I truly never meant to offend anybody with the way I wrote her abuse, I was going from the standpoint that she was at once a very strong-willed and independent woman and she would have eventually broken through the mental block of abuse. Also, thank you for the advice of photographing her injuries, and going to the police. As a writer, I'd never thought about that and this chapter would have gone differently if I hadn't read your suggestions. So once again THANK YOU!**

**TrippandFall**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_4 year earlier_

The dress was exquisite. It was incredibly soft against her skin, well, all the parts it covered that is. How Darcy new her so well would undoubtedly remain a mystery. The creaminess of the dress contrasted nicely with her auburn hair and hazel eyes. She had fixed her polish to a beautiful shade of red that looked like the color of roses. Putting the last touches to her lipstick she heard the bell announcing that William was there.

"It's open!" cried Lizzy from her room.

She heard the door swing open already knowing the lecture she would receive from him about announcing to the world that she was home and her door was unlocked.

"Save it for another time, I know what you're thinking," stated Lizzy, when she realized William was watching her from the doorway.

"I don't think you do, this thought probably never crossed your mind" William huskily relied.

"You are about to tell me how unwise it is for a single woman to leave her door unlocked and not check the peep hole when somebody rings the bell.

Even though that thought had crossed his mind it wasn't the one that had him so thoroughly engaged. No, that would be Lizzy standing before him in the dress he chose. She transfixed him with how amazing she looked in the cream dress that was missing a good portion of the back.

"See I was right, you're trying to figure out a way to tell me I'm wrong without actually lying to my face. I know Darce that I'm supposed to be careful but it was a ninety percent possibility that it would be you coming through that door," she babbled.

"Shut up Lizzy, otherwise I won't be able to tell you how gorgeous you look."

"So tonight it's gorgeous and not just tolerable," smirked Lizzy

"Are you ever going to let that go, I mean seriously it's been five years!"

"Somebody's in a touchy mood, do I have to spend all night with a grumpysaurus."

"No, just take the compliment Lizzy, you look great."

"Thank you, kind sir. Now let me grab my wrap and we will be on our way."

"Finally, thank you!" replied Darcy

As she picked up her wrap and clutch and rummaged through looking for her keys, she felt William place a warm hand upon the small of her back and chose not to say anything because of how nice it had felt.

_Present Day_

Getting herself ready wasn't the hard part. Pants, shirt, shoes, all went on in the same order. No the hard part was when she had to face William again, the hard part was walking out the front door into the scary world that she had run from.

"Are you ready, can I get you anything? Do you want breakfast, do you want to stop for coffee, or maybe you want a lunch item, I know you don't particularly like eggs," rambled Darcy.

"Darce, I'm fine. Maybe we can stop for coffee before we get there. I'd like to be more alert once we arrive," answered Lizzy.

"Ok, we can do that. Do you have the camera, I don't know where I put it."

"I do, remember you gave it to me after we took the pictures."

The pictures had been hard, but they both had agreed that it would be more comfortable for Lizzy to have them taken now then at the police station. William was having a hard time stomaching some of her injuries and hence that was why he was a bumbling mess of emotion and awkwardness. What her husband had done to her was unthinkable and the bruises were now scars upon his heart and they ached with anger towards the man that did this and compassion and longing for the woman before him.

William asked once again "are you ready?"

"I am, I'm ready to do this." Lizzy answered softly.

As they reached the door she once again felt the warmth of his hand against her back, and felt at peace for the first time in a long while.

**A/N: Hello everyone! First, I want to reiterate my gratitude over the response this story has generated, to all those who have followed, favorite, and reviewed thanks again. My joy at have a full email inbox is profound! Second, I know where this story is going in my head but I have a few key details I need to work out and now have a wonderful sounding board so this story should keep progressing. One of the key details is I haven't decided who her husband shall be quite yet, so any ideas or suggestion would be really helpful! So once again THANK YOU!**


End file.
